


Lifeline

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Missing Persons, Multi, Novel, Rescue, Rescue Missions, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia’s life is perfect. She has everything she ever asked for (Among which is bffs in the form of the deceased). Almost nothing has gone wrong ever since the encounter with Betelgeuse.Lydia returns home from school one day to find the Maitlands have mysteriously vanished. Charles and Delia are worried, confused, upset (But not nearly as upset as Lydia is). This leads to an agreement between the three of them that Lydia may journey across the Neitherworld to find them. And along the way, she may find some companionship in the one she considers an enemy.Can she, with some help from Betelgeuse, find the Maitlands and bring them back home?
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).

Lydia awoke with a bright smile on her face. Monday morning, the start of a whole new week of school at Miss Shannon's School for Girls. She, like her fellow students, didn't like the first day of a new school week but she herself didn't actually mind it. She pulled on her school uniform, brushed her hair, and headed downstairs for the day.

After the whole Betelgeuse debacle, more than a dozen arrangements had been made between her four parents that she liked. She liked that the Maitlands took care of her on the weekends that her real dad and stepmom were out of town. She liked that she got to spend more time with them. It gave her a chance to get to know them a lot better and it gave them a chance to get to know her a lot better. It was a wonderful set of arrangements and all five of them were getting used to them.

She made her way downstairs and called out, "Adam! Barbara! Dad! Stepmother! Are any of you down here!"

"We're in the kitchen!" was Barbara's answering call.

Lydia smiled brighter as she entered the kitchen to find her four parents sitting around the table, four bowls of cereal in front of them and a fifth that was sitting in front of an empty chair. Lydia sat down and started eating, striking up any and all conversation with her parents.

“So, Lydia?” Barbara asked with a smile as she used her powers to levitate all five bowls into the sink. “Ready for your math test.”

“Oh yes, I hope I get another A.”

“So we can do another round of air-dancing I presume?” Adam asked knowingly.

Lydia nodded. “As always. Oops. Gotta go. Can’t be late for school.” She picked up her backpack, said goodbye to her parents, and headed out the door to endure another day of school.

As she got on her bike and pedaled away, she didn’t hear the two ear-piercing screams that were echoing throughout the house.

* * *

God! Another day of school done. Another day of boredom over with. Lydia got on her bike and headed home for the day, relieved to be done with school yet again. She couldn’t wait to see her parents and tell them all about the A she got on her math test. She couldn’t wait to float and dance in midair to Harry Belafonte music with the Maitlands. This afternoon was going to be so much fun.

If only she knew about the trouble ahead.

She parked her bike in the garage and entered her house, formulating in her head what she was going to say to her parents. She awaited the nice cup of coffee that Barbara often left out for her to drink (If it wasn’t already taken by her real dad or stepmom). She awaited her fun times with the Maitlands. She awaited the rest of the week.

She pushed open the front door of her house and called out, “Adam! Barbara! Dad! Stepmom! I’m home!”

The footsteps of her dad and stepmom came rushing down the stairs and came to a stop in front of her, huffing and panting.

“Dad, stepmother, is something wrong?”

“THE MAITLANDS! THEY’RE GONE!” Lydia felt herself fainting at the sound of that.

What the heck just happened?


End file.
